


Please, Don't

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You and Poe are in a friends with benefits relationship, until you realize you've fallen hard, but Poe seems to have fallen for someone else.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 6





	Please, Don't

You and Poe had a complicated relationship: friends with benefits. It was for the best. Both of you being pilots, it would’ve been hard to actually be in a relationship knowing that both of your jobs were dangerous. So that’s what you two settled on. Friends…with benefits. No strong emotions attached right?….Wrong. At least for you. 

You hated yourself when you came to the realization that you fell in love with the astound pilot. He was handsome, charming, funny, and great in bed. You fell hard. You often found yourself smiling because you thought of Poe. It was so bad. You had gotten yourself distracted too many times.

“Y/N? Hey!” Jessika snapped her fingers in front of your face breaking you out of your happy trance.

You shook your head, “Huh? Oh, sorry Jess. What were you saying?”

Jessika looked at you oddly, “Are you alright? You’ve been drifting off a lot and not only that, you always end up with a smile on your face. Who’s got you so love struck?” She smirked at you.

You turned pink, “No one! Just excited for the mission, that’s all.”

“Uh huh.” You knew she wasn’t convinced.

“Uh, I gotta check on Are-Four to see if it’s ready to go. See ya, Jess!”

As you ran off you heard in the distance, “YOU’RE NOT FOOLING ME, Y/N!”

As you rounded the corner, you just happen to run into R4, “Hey smalls! You ready to go?” The droid beeped happily saying that it’s excited. You laughed, “Me too. Maybe we’ll get some action. Haven’t had much that lately. The First Order has been pretty quiet.”

* * *

“Crap! We’ve been hit! Are four, how bad is it?” It beeped that the blast hit your power line and you were slowly losing power, “Okay, what percentage are we at right now?” 73%, “Looks like we have to do this quick.” You went into a corkscrew hopefully to confuse the two TIEs on your tail. Luckily for you, they did, and you were able to hit them in two shots, “YES! THAT’S WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT!”

“Blue Three, how you doin’ over there?” You hear Poe’s voice over the comm.

“Losing power by the second, commander, I’m just about to-SHIT! I’ve got three on me! I need back up quick! I’m not gonna last!”

“Hold on, Y/N! I’m coming!” You hear Poe’s panicked voice. You swerve around floating debris hoping that the TIEs would lose sight of you. When you hear three explosions, you fly back around to see that Poe managed to get rid of them.

“Y/N, go back to base. We have everything under control.”

“Poe, are you s-”

“That’s an order!”

“Yes, sir.”

When you landed, you leaned back in your seat with long sigh. Moments later you see the rest of the team land. You hop out of the cockpit and walk over to Poe with a smile on your face. He sees you and waves. You watch as he says something to BB-8, then hop out of his X-wing.

“You okay?” He asked.

You scoffed, “Please. I can last longer than you. In the sky and in other things.“ 

Poe rolls his eyes, "Wait, hold on, you-”

“Poe!” You hear a female voice yell his name. You turn around to see Vari, a beautiful brunette nurse that worked in the medbay. You watched as she ran and jumped into Poe’s arms. He caught her with a smile and spun her around,

“You did great out there, Commander!” You watched with wide eyes as she kissed him full on the lips.

“Oh! Vari,” He gestured to you, “This is Y/N." 

You put on a fake smile and stuck out your hand, "Hi, Vari.”

“Hi Y/N! You did great out there!” She took your hand and shook it. _Ugh. She’s already so sweet. I can’t hate her._

“So you and Poe are-”

“Yup! He asked me out last night! It was so romantic! Dinner under the stars!”

You smiled, “Wow, Commander. Didn’t know you had a romantic side.” You teased him as your heart shattered. 

Poe shrugged with a smirk on his face, “It comes out once in a while.”

“Well, uh, I have to go and inspect my ship. Took quite a hit and all.” You immediately turned on your heel and went back to your damaged X-Wing. You leaned your head against it and sighed. Tears threatening to fall from your eyes.

“Y/N?” You immediately straightened and turned to see Jessika standing there with a concerned look on her face, “What’s wrong?”

You scoffed, “Guess.” You nodded your head towards Poe and Vari laughing and kissing.

“Y/N-”

“No, Jess. Just..don’t. He didn’t know. He can have anyone on this base. Of course it’s her. She’s beautiful, funny, sweet. Everything I’m not.”  
Jessika put her arm on your shoulder, “Maybe if you tell him-”

“No, I’m not gonna do that. He’s happy. She’s happy. I don’t want to cause trouble.”

“But Y/N-”

“Just please, forget it.”

* * *

It has been two months since you found out about Poe and Vari. Since then, you’ve avoided Poe. Seeing him always made your heart hurt and you couldn’t bare it. Poe noticed your distance. He’s been trying to get to talk to you, but you always said you were busy, you had something to do, or Jessika came in to drag you away. He didn’t know what to do. You were all that he thought about nowadays. He felt guilty because even when he was in bed with Vari, his thoughts went to you. He thought about how your skin felt against his. Your lips on his. How beautiful you looked the next morning after a passionate night.

“Poe?” He was broken from his trance and looked to Vari, “You didn’t hear anything I said, did you?”

“I’m sorry, babe. I’m going on a big solo mission soon. Kinda worried.”

“Aw. You’ll do fine! You’re an amazing pilot! You can do anything.”

Poe and Vari entered the cantina. Music and laughter filling their ears. Poe’s ears perked when he heard your laughter through the noise. He scanned the place to see you sitting with Jessika and Snap. He watched as you laughed and smiled with your fellow pilots. He hasn’t seen you smile in a while.  
“Hey, let’s go say hi.” He pointed to you guys. Vari followed with a pout. It was just supposed to be her and him tonight. No one else.

“Hey Commander!” Snap exclaimed as Poe made his way to them. 

“Hey guys!” Poe sat next to you. You stiffened. 

“Hey everyone!” Vari exclaimed.

“Good to see you, Vari. How’s work?” Jessika asked

“Ugh, boring. Not many people have been coming in. I mean, that’s great! No one is getting hurt and all, but I’ve been stuck doing inventory. Not fun.” She sat herself on Poe’s lap and continued to speak to Snap and Jess.

You blocked out the conversation staring into your glass of wine. You felt a nudge and looked to your side. Poe looked at you with worry, “Sorry, Commander. What did you say?”

“I asked if you were alright.”

“Oh, yeah. I’m fine. I think I just need some air.”

“Oh, lemme-”

“No, that’s fine.” You waved him off and walked out of there. You had no intention of going back. You just wanted to go back to your quarters and sleep. Forget about your pain. 

“Y/N! Wait up!” You heard Poe yell out. You were starting to get annoyed.

“I said I’m fine! Go back to Vari and them. Go enjoy your night.”

Poe caught up with you and yanked your shoulder back making you turn to him, “How can I enjoy my night if you’re troubled. And don’t say you’re not. I know you are. You’ve been avoiding me. Why?”

You shrugged, “Just figured you didn’t want me around since you’re with Vari. I mean, we used to be a thing. Didn’t want to make things awkward.”  
Poe shook his head, “There’s more than that.”

“Stop pretending like you know me! You don’t know anything!”

“Then tell me! What did I do for you to hate me so much?!”

“You fell for someone else!”

Poe stood there in shock. You waited for his reaction. He began to stutter, “I-I didn’t know. W-Why didn’t you tell me?”

“What difference would it make? We made an agreement: no strings attached.” You whispered kicking the dirt under your boots.

“Y/N.” Poe stepped towards you and you back away.

“Please, don’t do anything. Don’t say anything. You’re happy with Vari. I don’t want to ruin anything. I don’t want her to end up hurt. I don’t want to be that person. Just go back. Be happy and let me be. Good night, Commander.”

If he had known, Poe would’ve asked you to be his a long time ago. But he thought you didn’t want to be in a relationship with him, hence the agreement. All of those nights lying next to you, he thought what it would be like to officially call you his. He always had feelings for you. But then he found the courage to find someone else, hoping that he could be happy. Turns out he was wrong. He liked Vari. He really did. She was so sweet, kind, caring, adventurous. But she wasn’t you. There was something about you that Poe loved. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but only you had it. He admits: he feels guilty. Being with Vari but his heart calling out to you. But what could he do? It seemed like you wanted to be with him, but you were putting others’ before yourself. You always did that. Whenever someone was stressed, hurt, tired, anything! You put them before yourself despite feeling the same. You were just so..perfect.

* * *

It hurt when Vari came to the realization that Poe was never truly hers. His heart wasn’t fully hers. It was yearning for someone else. And she knew who it was, you. She didn’t hate you, no. You didn’t do anything. You never gave her a reason to hate you. She more so hated herself. She noticed the way Poe looked at you sometimes when you weren’t looking and when he thought she wasn’t looking. She noticed how he smiled when he heard your laughter in the cantina. She noticed that he would often bring you up in conversation without even realizing it. She thought maybe he’d get over you the more time she spent with him. She realized that’s not how it worked. It only made him yearn for you more. Despite how hurtful it was, she had to break it off. So when night came and she met him in his quarters, she got straight to it.

“I want to break up.”

Poe’s eyes furrowed, “What? Why?”

“I know you care about me. You’ve made that clear. But I know you want to be with someone else. I’m not blind or stupid, Poe. I can see it. I can tell.”

Poe sighed, “Vari, I’m sorry. You make me happy. You really do. It’s just, Y/N…I don’t know. There’s something about her-”

“It’s fine, Poe. I understand. I just don’t want you to be with me out of pity or guilt. I want you to be truly happy and if Y/N is the person that makes you feel that way, then go for her.” She leaned forward and kissed Poe one last time,

“You’re a great guy, Poe. I hope you two end up happy.”

“Thank you, Vari. I hope you meet someone who can do the same.”

* * *

After going over the final plans with General Organa, Poe went on a search for Y/N. He was leaving for his solo mission and he didn’t know if he would make it back. The general said that there’s a high chance that the First Order will be right on his tail. He had to get his feelings sorted out in case he never got the chance.

He checked the hangar and you weren’t there. The cantina, nothing. He ran into Jess and she said that you might be in your quarters. So that’s where he went.

“Y/N? Can I talk to you?” He knocked on the door. It hissed opened and you stood before him. 

“Uh, hi, Commander. Come in.” You stepped aside and watched Poe enter, “Something I can do for you?”

“First off, stop calling me Commander. And second, I love you.”

“I’m-wait. What? Where is this even coming from?”

“Vari broke up with me. She said that she couldn’t be with me if my heart wasn’t fully hers. She knew my heart was yearning for someone else.”

You crossed your arms and switched your leaning from your left leg to the right, “And that someone is me?”

He nodded, “Yes, Y/N.” He put his hands on your shoulders, “It’s always been you. I thought that if I got together with someone else, I’d get over you. But stars, was I wrong. It only made me want to be with you more. All those times we spent together, I always knew I wanted to be with you.”

“But the agreement-”

“I only agreed because I thought that’s what you wanted. I thought you didn’t want to be with me.”

You chuckled, “Quite the opposite actually. But our job, Poe. We live dangerous lives-”

“We’ll make it work. I don’t care how, but we’ll do it. I want to be with you, Y/N. You make me happy.”

“You make me happy too, Poe." 

"Can-Can I kiss you?” He whispered.

You shook your head, “Nope.”

“Why?” Poe began to pout.

You laughed, “You have a mission to get to. You can kiss me when you get back. That way, you know not to do anything reckless and you can come back in one piece." 

Poe groaned, "You are so manipulative and cruel.” He put his arms around your waist.

“But you love me.”

“But I love you.” His kissed your forehead.

“Be safe, Poe. I love you.”

“I will and I love you too.”


End file.
